1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a noise value evaluation method, particularly a method that is applied in a cooling module and evaluates the possible noise value produced by the mentioned cooling module at the early stage of design.
2. Related Art
The problem of heat emission in computers generally refers to the heat emission of components in the host computer casing. Mentioned host computer components have a main board, power supply, hard disk, floppy disk drive, CD-ROM and casing. The main board has many heat sources like CPU, North Bridge chipset, memory, display card, and so on. Moreover, the hard disk is a component necessary to be paid attention to, for it is troublesome when the data stored hard disk has over-heat failure.
To assure the computer system is operating steadily, the components producing heat in a computer system are generally combined with a heat emission function, in which the components with lower heat emission will utilize a radiator directly to help its internal heat to release. However, the components with higher heat emission (e.g. CPU) use a radiator and a fan, which produces air flow to take away the heat from the mentioned radiator to cool the heat radiant components. Thus, there is heat emission.
However, along with the development of technology, the working frequency of CPU in present computer systems has reached over 1 GHz, wherein the heat emission is beyond the capability of traditional radiators. Thereby, some manufacturers and players try their best to increase the rotation speed of the heat emission fan, but along with the high speed of rotation, the number of fans is also increased, which results in more noise. So getting a balance point between the rotation speed of a fan and the noise it produces is the main purpose of this invention.
In the past design of fan, the designs of heat emission and noise were divided into two parts for consideration, and the heat emission is the preferential factor to be considered. All the tests, including noise tests will be conducted after the fan is designed and manufactured. If, according to noise tests, noise exceeds the permissible range, it will be required to return to the origin, and be redesigned and retested until the noise of the fan is within the permissible range.
As now the heat production of heat emission components in computers is increasing, there is need for increasing the quantity of airflow of the fan, but the permissible noise margin is very small. If the noise value does not meet the specification, it is difficult to modify the original design; but if it is really needed to modify the original design to reduce the noise value, then it delays the launch of the product, increasing manufacture-costs.
Therefore, it is important to take the heat emission and noise value of the fan in mind, in an early stage of the design, to avoid the delay of the production process and higher manufacture-costs later
An object of the present invention is to provide an evaluation method for the noise value of a cooling module. It is mainly about using methods, such as a computer software emulation system, numerical value operation experiments and product specification estimations, to analyze the characteristics of radiation and noise of the cooling module at an early stage of the design, and to identify if the noise value produced by the mentioned cooling module is within the permissible range to evaluate the feasibility of the engineering. Thus it avoids the delay of the production process and the repeated waste of manufacturing cost caused by design modifications in a later period of design.
The noise evaluation method for the cooling module in the present invention at least has the following steps: first, a cooling module is designed to use the computer software emulation system and the method of numerical value operation experiments to get the corresponding relation between the noise values and the operation parameters of the mentioned cooling module in different operation parameters; then a appropriate heat resistance range is selected from the radiant characteristics of the cooling module, and the noise value corresponding to the heat resistance is determined; finally it will identify whether the noise value range meets the permissible range or not, to decide if it is required to modify the design or to proceed with the next stage of the engineering.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.